1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a binder composition for black matrices and a photosensitive composition including the binder composition.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Color filters are widely used in color television sets, liquid crystal display devices, solid image pickup devices, cameras and so forth for separating several types of light having different colors, for example, red, green and blue, from while light. Typically, a color filter includes three or more different hue patterns formed on a transparent substrate and a black matrices. Usually, the hue patterns include red pattern (R), green pattern (G) and blue pattern (B) with a precision of several micrometers (μm). The black matrices are arranged between such hue patterns for separating such hue patterns from each other so as to increase the color contrast of the color filter.
A thin metal film, for example, chromium (Cr), Nickel (Ni), and aluminium (Al) can be used for black matrices. Black matrices made of metal film have excellent light-shielding properties. However, it is too complicated, expensive and hazardous to process this metal.
Therefore, black matrices have been developed using a black pigment and a photosensitive resin, which is cured by ultraviolet radiation and etched using alkaline developing solution. In the development step (i.e., chemical treatment of exposed photo-sensitive sections), the unnecessary pigment and resin components must be dissolved in the alkaline developing solution timely. However, problems may occur when the unnecessary pigment and resin components still remains after developing or are dissolved too quickly for the developing process to be carried out properly.
Therefore, it is desired to synthesize a binder that can be developed in a desired time of developing process for black matrices and a photosensitive composition for black matrices including the binder.